A need exists for a faster search tool which can be displayed as a tool bar.
A further need exists for identifying and providing convenient access to ideal searchable sources for any given user query using a common search term. When the web was in its infancy, few websites were driven by a database, however, that is no longer the case. A website driven by a database is virtually impenetrable to standard search engine gathering techniques (also known as crawling). As websites became more sophisticated and difficult to crawl, niche search engines began to emerge.
Niche search engines focus on providing more meaningful results on a specific subject matter. In doing so, many are able to achieve superior results for their respective industry (usually from direct data feeds of participating websites), displaying more pertinent information, and in a more timely manner. Unfortunately, many of these sites are underutilized as the average consumer is unaware of them at the time of search or when they are needed.
The embodiments of the systems and methods can suggest an ideal set of searchable sources and save time and keystrokes in searching those sources.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.